Something More
by Ninaninja20
Summary: San-Mir As the adventure continues feelings of friendship turn into something more, the only problem is admitting it. Check it out, you won't be dissapointed.
1. Default Chapter

Here is a little side story. I don't expect it to be long but it will be cute. So here goes chap one. 

(I own nothing)

********************************((((((((((((())))))))))))********************

Sango gathered the last of the firewood needed for the night. She had been more frequently venturing out on her own to find wood, mostly because she liked the time alone. The chore usually took no more than 15 minutes but Sango always pushed it to about 30. Mainly because she would stop and sit in any clearings that seemed to offer the promise of peace. It was Kirara and her and that was all that she needed. The long travels had taken their toll and any time alone was truly a treasure. An escape from the sad and hard reality of demons, battles, death and most of all…no she wouldn't start thinking about that. She was going to enjoy the last moments of her walk without thinking of Houshi-sama. Sango could hear the growing sounds of what was her new family and as she emerged from the trees Kagome greeted her. 

"Hey Sango-chan." She said while she help lighten the load of wood. "Did you enjoy your walk?"

"Yes it was very peaceful." She responded.

"So you're back. And where's the lecher?" Inuyasha said

"What do you mean, I went alone." Sango answered

"So where did he go?" Inuyasha asked.

"If you must know, I was taking a bath." Miroku said. 

Sango turned her gaze and looked at the Houshi. He was calmly walking towards them and it was apparent he wasn't lying about the bath. His hair was still damp and his face looked refreshed. He met his destination and stopped next to Sango. The closeness of him made Sango blush, luckily it was undetected.

"So now that everyone is here how about we settle in for the night?" Kagome said, "I'll start on dinner."

"We should have been eating already but it takes someone 30 minutes to get wood." Inuyasha said.

"Don't listen Sango, Inuyasha is just hungry…right Inuyasha." Kagome said

"Feh."

Kagome started to get the food ready as Inuyasha anxiously followed her every move. He was hoping that somehow it would make Kagome hurry, but it had the opposite effect. She had gotten fed up and after a 'sit' a silence fell on the group. Sango sat by a tree and watched the sun disappear behind the horizon, she hadn't noticed Miroku was sitting next to her until…

"Your not the only one who likes to take a break, you know." He had whispered it softly in her ear that it was hardly audible.

" I've noticed, you seem to wander off as well." Sango said

" When you travel as closely as we have it's good to get a way for a bit don't you think." He said.

"Right." 

Sango still had her eyes fixed on the sun and it's last glints of light. It was perfect really, with Houshi-sama next to her. Of course she would never tell him that. It was a little crush that she had allowed to go on and with every passing second it turned into something more. She knew that unfortunately it was not going to work. The feelings were only hers, Houshi-sama saw her as a companion. Yet when he was sitting next to her she could feel that maybe he felt the same way.

"I see you're not in the talking mood." Miroku said lightheartedly.

" Sorry Houshi-sama, I .."

****

*SLAP*

She had slapped him once again. But Miroku knew he deserved it. He simply couldn't resist the temptation. 'Oh what am I thinking' he thought, ' I do it to stop these feelings.' He couldn't exactly pinpoint the moment when Sango had taken a place in his heart. It could have been anytime, when he saw her sleeping while he was on watch for demons, when she would sit alone, like now, and look at the sunset, or even when they had begun to talk. All he knew was that it was good she didn't feel the same way. It was good that with every caress and slap she distanced herself from him. It was good because in the long run Miroku knew that she was destined for something better than he could ever offer. He was a pervert and a thief and it was a role he was going to keep on acting as long as the curse was still in his hand. 

"Hey you two, time to eat!" Shippou said in his usual hyper manner

Sango got up and walked away leaving behind Miroku who was dusting off his robes. 

************************

Inuyasha had taken his usual place and was watching for any signs of trouble. Kagome was fast asleep, Shippou and Kirara were nestled together and Sango was sitting by the fire across from Miroku. She took out the tie from her hair and brushed it out with her fingers. Miroku watched her and took in every movement. 'It was a moment like this' he thought. Sango continued to comb her hair until she felt the eyes on her. She looked up to meet Houshi-sama's stare. They locked eyes for a moment until Miroku looked away. He had gotten caught and maybe even given himself away. In the second they had looked at each other they both felt a strange emotion overtaking them. It was enough to make them each wonder whether or not they were only friends or something more.

*************************************************************

Okay there you have it. Look for the next chapter, which will be out soon. I promise something more exciting will happen. And there will definitely be longer chapters too. Review if you like, I think that about does it for now until next time ~Laters 


	2. Goodnight, sort of

Hey thanks to all those who reviewed, I didn't think my little story would get any readers. All right then her goes the next installment. I think it's funny to call it an installment but hey it's late and I'm bored so why not? (I own nothing)

*************************************************************

Miroku was frozen in place. The large demon had come upon them suddenly and caught him off guard. So much so that he was knocked flat on his back and gasping for air. The monster was looming over him ready to attack, Miroku closed his eyes and prepared for the pain that was about to come.

"Hiraikotsu!"

The large weapon had blocked the demons strike. Sango quickly came to the side of the Houshi, who was still regaining his breath. 

"You saved me." He said in an unusual calmness

"I seem to be doing that quite often." Sango said with a grin, "You'll finish it right?"

"Yeah, stand behind me. " And with that Miroku un-wrapped the beads around his hand and absorbed the demon. In little more than two seconds all that remained was the memory of a nuisance to a village. Miroku regained his composure and turned to face his comrade.

"Thanks, that was close." He said

"I'm a little disappointed, I thought you could handle it by yourself." Sango said in a playful voice.

"Well you see it was all a test."

"Really?"

"Of course, I merely wanted to find out the strength of the demon." Miroku continued.

"And was it as strong as you thought?"

"Not at all." He answered in a laugh

That was the most the two had spoken for three days. Ever since the campfire stare down awkwardness had been hanging over the two. It was almost normal again, the playful nature of an easy extermination. Unfortunately it didn't last long, silence was once again the third wheel. 

"Maybe we should find Inuyasha and Kagome, they might want to know that the demon has been taken care of." Sango said

"Sure." Miroku lead the way.

****************************************

As a reward for their hard work the group was allowed to stay at an inn. Some how when they acquired they're lodging honestly it was more comfortable. Sango and Kagome were eager to sleep under a roof while Inuyasha had found the stars more suitable. Miroku had gone for his ritual 'will you bear my child' spree leaving the girls alone. 

"Sango?" Kagome asked quietly

"Yeah?" She responded

"Are you and Miroku talking again." It was Kagome's usual attempt to get Sango to spill about her feelings for Miroku.

"What do you mean?" Sango asked 

"You know you two haven't been as talkative."

"I hadn't noticed." Sango said. She was suddenly grateful for the lack of light in the room. If, as it was most likely, Kagome asked anything more about Miroku; Sango would be able to hide her blush.

"Come on Sango-chan, you're such a terrible liar. You two have been acting funny around each other. What happened did you guys…"

"Kagome stop there. You know just as well as I do that Houshi-sama and I aren't like that at all. Right now as we speak he is off somewhere hitting on some girl. No, he and I are, are…"

"In love." Kagome interrupted

"I was going to say friends. Besides I don't think he could ever think of me as anything more than an object." There was an unintended sadness as Sango finished this comment, "Not that I care."

"Sango, you really are a bad lair, it's so obvious that he feels the same way you do. I can tell." Kagome said

"Uh, goodnight Kagome-chan." Sango was in a rush to end the conversation, it was clear that Kagome was going to continue and Sango wasn't going to let Kagome get her hopes up. No, it was better to end the conversation now. 

" Okay you win, no more talking about Miroku. But I still thinks he loves you, no matter what you say."

Sango pretended to snore when Kagome said this, and with a little giggle the two girls drifted to sleep.

*****************************************

After an unsuccessful night out Miroku stealthy entered the hut the group was staying in. He slid open the door and walked in. Inuyasha looked at this from the top of his resting-place, a tree. It was unusually dark and from the looks of it Miroku could tell that the girls were sleeping peacefully. He continued to walk around searching for an open spot to sleep, well actually for a spot next to Sango. None the less in his blind search he tripped over the very weapon that saved him, landing on its owner inches from her face.

"Ow! Miroku?"

"Oh, Sango.. I… wait…did you just call me Miroku?"

"Houshi-sama what are you doing!"

"Nevermind." He muttered under his breath.

The whole commotion had startled Kagome out of slumber, she turned to find her friends in the most provocative position. 

"WHOA!" She said

"Huh? Kagome what's going on?" Shippou asked

"Nothing for you to see." Kagome quickly stated before coving his eyes with her hand.

Inuyasha rushed in at the sound of Kagome's scream. He scanned the room a saw just exactly the cause. 

"What are you two doing?!"

"Nothing!" They both yelled

"Houshi-sama your still on me!"

"Right." Miroku moved over

"I knew **you** were a pervert but Sango? And in front of Shippou too!" Inuyasha laughed

"WHAT?! I WANNA SEE!" Shippou yelled

"It's not what you think, Houshi-sama must have…actually what were you doing?" Sango tried to explain

"I was getting ready to sleep when I tripped." Miroku said trying to capture what little dignity he had.

"Right." Kagome and Inuyasha flatly said in unison 

They had eventually settled down and gone to sleep. To avoid any further embarrassment Miroku joined Inuyasha outside. Another morning dawned and the group readied itself for their departure, another village saved…or so they thought.


	3. Five days

Finally I updated! Sorry to all those who read, but a lot happened and I got so far behind. Anyway thanks for being patient and here goes the third chapter!

They had thought they saved the village. They were wrong and unfortunately Sango was paying the price. Some how she and Houshi-sama had exterminated the wrong demon. And aside from getting harassed by the village and Inuyasha, she was getting harassed differently by the monk sitting next to her.

SLAP!

"Miroku do you have to do that at a time like this?" Inuyasha asked

"What can I say she was bending over." He said in his defense

"And you expect me to exterminate the demon with him?!" Sango said obviously upset.

"Well it was your fault, you fix it." Inuyasha said 

"It wasn't entirely my fault, you didn't say anything when I told you we killed the demon." She said in her defense

"I expected the demon exterminator to do her job." Inuyasha continued

"Inuyasha!" Kagome joined

"What it's true."

"Sango, no one is blaming this on you…entirely anyway." Kagome soothed, "It was a understandable mistake, no one had given a clear description of the demon and you two exterminated what was a reasonable suspect for the attacks."

Inuyasha thought about this for a moment, it was true. But it didn't change the fact that they had to go hunt down some non-important demon. It was worse because Kagome was sensing a jewel shard. 

"I understand we have a job to do here at the village but I'm sensing a jewel shard and it makes sense for you and Miroku to finish up here while me and Inuyasha find the shard." 

"I know it makes sense, but.." Sango continued

"But what?" Miroku finally spoke up

"But with you around I have other things to worry about besides demons." She said

"Like what."

Upon his finishing this statement Sango grabbed Miroku's hand

"Like this for example."

"So what's going to happen to the village?" An old man who seemed to be the head of the village said in an angry voice. "It doesn't sit well with me that our village safety depends on whether or not these two admit the love each other and get on with it."

Sango was taken aback, what did he mean 'love'. She looked at Miroku who consequently was looking at her. 

'Is it that obvious' He thought

After some silence Sango finally spoke up.

"Fine, it's not fair for this extermination to take longer than it should. Inuyasha. Kagome. Me and Houshi-sama will exterminate the demon while you find the shard." 

"Finally!" Inuyasha said in a huff

"And what about me?" Shippou finally said after finishing his candy

"Well who do you want to go with?" Kagome asked

"Let's see, I can see Sango beat up Miroku or I can see Kagome beat up Inuyasha…do you have candy Kagome?"

"I think so." She responded

"Then I'll go with you." He concluded

"He made the decision based on candy?" The headman of the village said in shock, "What's with you people?"

"That's just the beginning did you know Kagome comes from the future…" He was cut off by Kagome's hand on his mouth

"He's had to much candy." She said laughing off the incident

************************A Few Minutes Later******************

"Okay so we'll meet at the bone eaters well in five days." Kagome said as she readied the last of her things

"Right." Sango said, " I really wish you were coming with us."

"You never know Sango maybe something good might come of this." She said with a wink

Sango looked at Miroku as he hit on some girl. She could tell he was rejected by the silly laugh the girl had given him and the disappointed look on his face.

"No one takes me seriously." He said as he walked into the hut

Sango sighed and Kagome sweat dropped

'It's going to be a long five days.' Sango thought

It wasn't long before Inuyasha, Shippou and Kagome left.

"So it's just you and me, huh?" Miroku said moving closer to Sango who was watching her friend leave.

"Actually someone else will be joining you." The headman said

The two turned around to see a handsome young man standing next to the headman.

"This is my son Shin, he'll be going along to make sure you two exterminate the right demon." 

"So which one of you is the exterminator?"

"I am" Sango said hardly able to look the young man in the face

He took her hand

"I never would have thought you where the exterminator, you're so delicate and graceful."

Sango blushed at his sincere compliment

'It's going to be a long five days' Miroku thought

So that's it sorry again for the delay. Anyway please review and expect to see more frequent updates! Thanks all ~Laters 


	4. Meeting the past in the woods

With out further adieu here goes the next chapter. Oh yeah, thanks to those who reviewed!

"Why does he have to come with us again?" Miroku asked

"Because he has seen the demon and because the Headman doesn't trust us." Sango said dryly, Miroku had asked this very question three times before.

"Right." He said in response

The two were in the hut alone. Sango was making sure she got everything she needed, mostly her weapon. Miroku just sat there staring into space. He had something on his mind but Sango didn't want to ask, they were probably going to head out soon anyway. 

The Headman walked in with his son close in step. "Will you be ready to leave at dawn?" Shin asked 

"At dawn, we planned on leaving right now." Miroku said

"My son has just returned home, it would be best if you left in the morning." The Headman said

" Sorry to sound inconsiderate, but we don't have very long to exterminate the demon, not only that but you are risking another attack on your village by delaying our departure." Sango said

"Trust me, that is not what my father intends, I have a good idea where the demon is." Shin said his eyes locked on Sango 

"Where?" Miroku asked, "Maybe then we could get a head start."

"Actually, there is a series of caverns about a three days journey from here. I hate to say it but I am the only one of the villagers who can get you there. If you haven't noticed all the men and women here are frightened about another attack." He explained

"Well it seems we have no other choice." Sango said turning to Miroku who nodded in agreement.

"I apologize for the delay." With a small bow Shin and his father left. 

"So we have the day to our selves then." Miroku said raising an eyebrow

Sango sighed and walked out of the room, muttering 'perv' under her breath.

*****************************************************  


She had been gone for an hour or so walking around the village. The hustle and bustle of people reminded her of her old home. She had missed the normalcy of her former life. Sango had started to head further into the wilderness until she bumped into none other than Shin.

"Ow." She said rubbing her head.

Shin wrapped his arms around her drawing her closer till her head rested on his chest.

"I'm sure you remember this, don't you Sango."

"Of course how could I forget." She said pulling herself away

"For a moment I thought you had forgotten me." He said, false disappointment in his voice. "But then again, I forgot how good an actress you are." 

Sango looked into his eyes; "You don't know me." She said 

"Actually, I remember you very well." He pulled her close again.

"It was in a different life time." 

"Not so long ago if you ask me." He said pressingly 

****************Flashback***************

"Father, what's going on?" Sango rushed out to meet her father and the other group of exterminators.

"We have found a young man seriously injured, quickly make room in the house."

Sango ran back home and set up the proper area for the injured man. Soon the house was filled with the exterminators and the village healer. She took Kohaku outside so that he wouldn't be frightened. Spotting the another villager, she asked what had happened.

"We were on our way to exterminate a demon who had been bothering the farmers. On the outskirts of town we stumbled across this young man, he had been seriously wounded by what we assume is the same demon."

Sango had spent most of the day running errands for the village, it was tiring her out, yet knowing that someone's life depended on her kept her pace up. 

It was later on at night when she was finally allowed back into her home. She walked in trying not to make any noise. She scanned the room and saw a bandaged man resting and breathing softly, almost weakly, on the floor. Sango knelt next to him and unknowingly began to stare. To her amazement the man's eyes opened and his hand somehow found it's way into hers. He had grasped her hand, Sango held his in return. 

"Is their anything I can do." She whispered

"Stay with me." He whispered 

******Two Weeks later*************

"Can you remember anything?" Sango asked

"No, I only remember waking up to your face, hearing your soft voice." He said 

"You seem to be healed, almost completely," she said trying to hide her blush 

" I owe it mostly to you." 

"Do you want to try and go outside? You must be tired from staying inside for so long."

"Sure." He held out his hand and Sango helped him up. Once standing he put his arms around her shoulders to support him self.

"You don't mind do you?" He said adjusting his weight

" Not at all." Sango said. The two moved outside and continued in a slow pace till they reached a small lake.

"Do you want to stop here?" She asked

"I must be a burden for you." Shin said as he settled down in the tall grass

Sango sat next to him, facing the lake. The two stared at the calm blue water, which seemed to have diamonds floating on the top due to the sunlight. 

"This is nice." Shin said keeping his eyes on the water

Sango wanted to say something to him but nothing would come out of her mouth. She was trembling inside and everything inside her seemed to be tense. Finally she uttered a muffled "yeah."

"You're shaking." Shin said gently taking her hand in his

This made her tremble even more, yet she felt a sense of calm in her body. It was such a strange feeling; she was nervous and calm at the same time. 

"This may sound strange but I'm nervous." She said in response

"Why?" Shin said with a light laugh 

"I have no idea." Sango replied

"If anything I should be nervous." He said turning his eyes from the water and focusing them on her 

Sango met his gaze, "Why?" She said somewhat shocked

He lifted his hand and gently touched her face. He could feel Sango's flush as she turned away. He gently turned her face back to him. 

"I'd never do anything you don't want me to do." He said softly

"It's okay, I want you to." Sango was surprised at what she had said, but didn't have long to think about it because Shin was kissing her. She kissed him back with equal passion. It was amazing; she could feel a rush in her body. The two separated for a moment.

"Are you still nervous?" He asked smiling

Sango smiled in return and looked back to the sunset. She could feel his arms around her pulling her close. It was warmth she would become familiar with, one she would come to love. 

***********************End Flashback***********************

"I'm sure you can remember that day." Shin said still holding a now reluctant Sango

She struggled to break from his embrace. 

"Let go" She said 

"I still love you." Shin said looking at her and freeing his hold.

"You never loved me." Sango could feel tears in her eyes

"I did and I do." 

He came towards her. Sango knew that he was going to kiss her yet somewhere deep in her heart she didn't mind. His arm slipped around her waist and his head tilted towards her. It was an embrace and a kiss which held the pent up emotions of their past, Sango relented to him, opening her mouth and joining in the kiss. 

"It's been so long." She whispered

"You have no idea how much I've missed you." He responded

It wasn't long till Sango's mind drifted to someone else. She was no longer kissing her former lover, she was kissing Houshi-sama.

"Stop." She said pulling away

"Sango what's wrong?" a confused Shin asked

"I can't do this." Sango stepped back

"Why, I thought you felt the same way." 

"It's easy to remember all the sunsets and romance, but I still haven't forgotten what you did." She started to walk away.

Shin grabbed her hand. "I know what this is about…. you love someone else."

Sango stopped and looked back.

"What?"  


"And I know just who it is."

*************************************************************************  
  
Okay, I'll end it there! HAHAHA! Look for the next Chapter soon. And don't forget to review, I want to know what you all think! Till then ~laters


	5. Error of the past

This chapter is going to go back and fourth between present and flashbacks. I tried to make it as easy to follow as possible. Anyway, thanks for the reviews! Keep reading and I'll keep writing! (Disclaimer * I own nothing!*)

*************************Flashback***********************************

Shin waited in the shade of a large tree outside the village when a slim silhouette soon began to come into view. He could tell by her large weapon and her constant companion, that it was Sango. 

"You waited for me?" She asked coming ever closer to him

"Of, course I did." Shin enveloped her in an embrace, which she warmly returned.

"How did you know I would come this way?" She asked still happily surprised by his gesture

"No matter which direction you leave you always take the same way home, I learned that after the first few times you left to exterminate a demon."

"I see." Sango laughed at her own predictability

"I heard you weren't supposed to return until later this afternoon." He said

"I'm not, I got an early start home." Sango sat down in the cool shade.

"Don't tell me you rushed here to see me?" Shin asked jokingly

"Maybe, maybe not." Sango responded in a laugh

He sat down next to her, and watched as she took her hair down from her high ponytail.

"So was it a difficult extermination?" He asked still fixated on her features

"Not really, I think even Kohaku might have been able to handle this one by himself."

"Really, then why did they send you to do it?" 

"To be honest I think my father is a little worried by our relationship. I guess he thought that sending me away for a while might change things. " Sango said somewhat saddened.

"I see." Shin said with disappointment in his voice. 

"It's not that he doesn't like you, I just think it's because he can be a little overprotective."

"I understand, he must think that I am some wondering heart breaker who goes village to village hitting on girls." Shin said lightheartedly

"Like I could ever fall for someone like that." Sango laughed (*A.N* Talk about Irony!), "Don't worry I'm sure that he will realize that we love each other. But for now we should keep it low key." 

"….So does that mean I can't do this…" He leaned in and kissed her softly

"Definitely not. And we can't do this either." Sango climbed into his lap and began kissing him back.

"And what else can't we do?" he asked

"I can think of something in particular." She answered through kisses.

**************(Must keep PG rating )**(End flashback)*********************

"What are you talking about?" Sango asked angrily

"I know you're in love with someone else I can see it in your eyes." Shin said still holding her hand.

"You have no idea what you're saying, let go I've had enough of this conversation"

She said pulling away from his grip and walking back into the village.

"And what if I tell the Houshi?" He said confidently

Sango stopped in her tracks and looked him in the eye.

"Have you forgotten everything? I know what you are." She said calling his bluff

*******************(return to flashback)******************************** 

"I can't stand to be away from you." Shin said running his fingers through Sango's hair. 

"It comes with the job." She said matter of factly

"I know and that's why I want to make sure were never apart." He said more seriously

"And how do you plan to do that?" Sango asked

"Sango I want to prove to your father, to your whole village how much I love you." He continued

"You don't have to prove to anyone, I know and that is all that counts."

"Sango, I want to get married. Say you'll marry me?" He bravely stated

Sango stood up, shocked. "Are you serious." She asked in a mixture of happiness and nervousness. 

"Of course I'm serious." He laughed 

"Then yes, yes I will." She smiled widely

****************************End Flashback******************

"And just who do you think I am?" He asked with more frustration in his voice

"I'm going to make sure you don't fool these people like you fooled my village." 

"And if you tell them, then everyone will know about us, and I'm pretty sure your partner won't be to happy about our very intimate history." Shin bluffed

**********return to flashback********************************

"We should head back now." Sango said looking at the changing sky.

"I'll go first. Your father must think I ran away or something." Shin joked

He helped Sango up and said goodbye. She watched him go, her heart filled with excitement. The only thing worrying her was the thought of telling her family she was engaged. She was very close to her father, and she wondered about his reaction. She was the leader of the village's daughter and it was important that she marry someone with a high rank in the village or someone wealthy in another. The fact that she was going to marry a penniless wanderer would cause uproar. 

'Hopefully everything will be alright.' She thought

****One hour later*****

Sango was heading back home when she heard her name being called. She turned to see one of her fellow exterminators waving her down. 

"Hey!" She called back

She waited till they were walking side by side. 

"How was your extermination?" Sango asked

"It went well, but that wasn't the most intriguing part." She responded 

"Oh, and what was?" Sango asked interested 

"Well, the whole village was turned upside down a few months ago. I heard from one of the servants that a stranger came to the city claming that he was the son of the headman of the village. Apparently he said he was the product of an affair and that he returned to claim his place as the heir and future leader of the village. It wasn't long before the headman's reputation was in the dirt. It took some time before they realized that the stranger was a fraud and as punishment he was beaten and left in the wilderness." 

"So what do you make of it?" Sango asked worried

"Isn't it obvious? The time matches the time when we found the wonderer outside of the village. I'm lucky I found you, you should warn your father that his kindness might lead to betrayal." She concluded

"But if they had beaten him and left him in the wilderness he couldn't have survived long." Sango said trying to make sense of this new information

"The village is not more than a five hour walk from here. It is possible that we found the fraud. It makes to much sense to ignore, don't you think?" She said 

"I suppose your right. Sorry, but do you mind keeping this between ourselves for a while." She said as she sat down 

"What is wrong Sango?" The other exterminator asked

"Nothing, I just feel faint. Give me a minute and I'll be fine." She said trying to hide her sudden feeling of sickness. Sensing her master's distress, Kirara came to her side. 

"Maybe she should carry you home?" The other exterminator suggested

On command Kirara transformed. Sango got on her back and headed home. Her fellow exterminator talked about other things but Sango couldn't listen, she was to busy trying to clear up Shin's past.

Not much longer they had arrived in the village. Still deep in thought Sango headed home. She walked in to find Shin greeting her with a smile. When her expression hadn't changed he became worried. 

"What's wrong? You seem upset." He asked concerned

"Do you remember how you were hurt?" She asked in a voice hardly above a whisper

"Why do you ask?" 

"Please just answer the question." She said louder

"I can't remember. Why, what is the matter?" He asked again

"Are you telling me the truth? You don't have to hide anything from me." She pressed

"Of course I'm telling the truth. Now tell me what is wrong." He said more concerned 

"I don't know if I can believe you. You see, I heard about a fraud in another village who tried to con the headman into giving him his fortune. They had beaten him and left him outside the village and…"

"You think it was me?" Shin interrupted

Sango began to shake as she held tears in. "I didn't say that."

"But you implied it." He said coming closer to her

"I don't know if it's true, but please if there is anything you have to tell me, please do it before we tell my father about our engagement." 

He looked her into her eyes. "Make me a promise first." 

"Yes?" She responded wearily

"No matter what I say, you will keep it between us."

Sango nodded, unable to speak out of fear of what would be said.

"I never knew my father, but my mother told be about him. She told me he was a powerful man of high rank in a village towards the mountains, these mountains. When I was old enough I began to search for him. Based on the little information I had I came to the conclusion that he was in the village you spoke of. I confronted them about it but instead of any help I was pushed aside and left out to die." Shin turned away from her, " That is the truth Sango." 

"Oh Shin, I'm so sorry." Sango said, "I had to know, I didn't want any doubt about you."

"I understand." 

The two turned at the sound of Sango's father's entrance.

"Sango, you'll be leaving tomorrow with three other exterminators. There is another job in a town half a days walk from here." He said 

"Sure father." Sango answered wiping away tears from her and Shins conversation

"Is they're something the matter?" He asked coming to his daughter's side

"Actually Sir, there is something your daughter and I want to tell you." Shin said changing the subject.

*********************************End Flashback***************

"Houshi-sama has nothing to do with this, he wouldn't care." Sango said

"You know as well as I do that he does. He was jealous of me the moment I touched you. It is obvious that you two are more than friends."

"That's ridiculous." She said more confidants then she was

"Acting tough just like always." He said

***************return to flashback**************

Shin awoke in the morning to find Sango already gone. Next to him he spotted the red ribbon she used to tie her hair. He read over the writing nicely written on it. 'To my future husband, Shin : when you carry this know I am never far from you. Love Sango.' 

'Sango, please forgive me, I'm doing this for us.' He thought as he got up

********  


It had been two days since Sango left with the other exterminators. She was more than happy to put the events that took place before she left behind her. She wanted to come home and be with Shin, she wanted to plan her wedding. She had been overjoyed at her father's reaction. He was more than happy at his daughter's future marriage and it was settled that once she returned the whole village would be informed. 

They had approached the village gates and entered. Sango rushed home only to find her brother there alone. 

"Where has father gone?" She asked

"He is meeting with Hyakka."

"Why? Has something happened?"

"You should check this one out yourself." Kohaku warned 

A little confused at her brother's answer Sango quietly followed his advice. She was worried as to exactly what the problem was. She hoped nothing bad had happened, Hyakka was like a second father to her. He was second in command and was very close to her family. She walked ever closer to his home wondering exactly just what the meeting was about, as far as she was concerned there was nothing important set to happen. Except her wedding. Just then she got a sick feeling in her stomach. She saw Shin, her father and Hyakka walk out of the house in an argument. She didn't have to guess what happened, she already knew. It was no surprise when her father told her that Shin was the 'long lost son' of Hyakka. He told her all that was said, and it was amazing how much of the story was exactly like the one her fellow exterminator told her happened at the other village. 

"Do you think it's true father?" She asked after he told her about the meeting. 

"I don't know, it doesn't make sense. Hyakka is very devoted to his family and he would never do anything to dishonor them, but in our line of work it does make it possible. He may have cheated on his wife with another woman in a village."

"And how is family taking the news?" Sango asked

"Not well. It is hard for them to understand how this could happen." He replied

"Father I can't allow this, there is something you need to know.

**********

Shin had taken a walk out in the woods. He hadn't wanted to see Sango till he knew her feelings on what he had done. And it wouldn't be long till he would find out. He heard her footsteps coming closer.

"You lied to me." She said 

"I did it for us, I didn't want us to live off your father." He said faced away from her

"And you're lying again. You didn't do any of it for us, it was all for money." 

"That's not true." 

"I don't believe you, I can't believe any thing you say anymore." 

"I wasn't planning on things to turn out this way." Shin said trying to convince Sango

"And just what were you planning? And I want the truth this time." She said 

"I was after your fathers money at first."

The words cut into her like a knife, she was on the verge of leaving but in her heart she knew she had to stay. 

"And, why didn't you?" She continued 

"Because of you. From the moment I came here you helped me, you were nothing but kind. And I grew to love you."

"Don't be surprised when I say I don't believe that." She said

"It true, it's the only thing I know I true. I really wanted us to have a good life together and if you just go along with this we still can."

"Do you expect me to go along with a plan that destroys the life a close family friend. Hyakka is a second father to me, when my mother passed he was there for us. I couldn't if I wanted to." 

"Then you made your choice?" Shin asked

"Yes, I have already told my father." 

Shin was silent for a moment and then looked at Sango.

"My father and I have arranged a safe way for you to leave. Please, come back home with me." Sango offered 

"I don't know if I can face your family again." He said 

"I can't promise a pleasant evening. But, at least tomorrow when you leave you will be well rested and with supplies." She said leading the way back to her home. Shin walked behind her silently. 

********************End Flashback**********************************

"You always put on a tough act in front of everyone even me." He concluded 

"Like I said before, I am leaving." She finally broke away from him and left with Kirara in toe.

"Wait!" Shin called out walking briskly after her 

"I've had all I can take for one evening." She called back edging ever closer to the village

In her rush she didn't see Houshi-sama standing in front of her. And needless to say she ran in to him.

"Ow!" They both said in unison

"Just who I was looking for." Miroku said

"Houshi-sama?" Sango rubbed her head 

"Where did wander off to? He asked "I asked some of the villagers where you were but…" Miroku looked up in time to see Shin walking towards them.

"Sango, you didn't let me finish…" Shin stopped upon seeing the Miroku 

Miroku studied the scene, but before drawing any conclusions as to why Sango and Shin were off in the woods together, Sango spoke up.

"Houshi-sama, Shin was showing me something he thought related to the demon." She explained 

"Right, but since it started to get dark she thought it safe to return to the village." Shin said

"Well I would like to see this for my self." Miroku said, "Maybe you can show me."

"Actually Houshi-sama, I think it can wait till tomorrow." Sango said

"Right, Sango has a point." Shin said 

"No, I think I would rather see whatever this demon left behind, we might not have time tomorrow morning." Miroku insisted 

Sango was in a panic she had to think of something before Houshi-sama's suspicions were confirmed. She could sense the awkwardness between Shin and Miroku, and before any more time passed she did the first thing she could think of. 

"Actually Houshi-sama there was something I wanted to tell you." She said coming closer to him

Shin kept his eyes fixated on her as he tried to hide his envy. 

"Sure, Sango what is it?" Miroku asked 

Sango moved closer to him and whispered in his ear, "Actually, I wanted to tell you this in **private**." Sango couldn't believe what she had said, talking to Houshi-sama seductively was the only thing she could think of. By his reaction, Sango knew he took the bait.

"I guess this can wait till tomorrow." Miroku said to Shin 'I don't know what has gotten into Sango, but it is worth finding out' Miroku thought 

This Chapter took forever to write! Sorry for the delay but I promised to update more frequently. Please Review! Thanks for reading!!! 


	6. guilt trip

Wow, thanks a lot for the reviews! It really is appreciated. Okay, judging by the response I should hurry up and start the chapter so here goes. 

*************************************************************  
  
'Think, think, think, think…oh how do I get myself into these situations?' Sango thought. She had been thinking of something to say the whole way back to where her and Miroku were staying but nothing could come to mind. She had at least broken some of the tension between Miroku and Shin, only now she was faced with a bigger problem. Her diversion had made promises her mind and body didn't want to keep. 

"So Sango, I think we are pretty much alone now. What was it you were so _desperate_ to tell me?" Miroku said looking behind him at Sango. In her daze of panic and confusion she had totally ignored what had just been said to her. "Hello? Sango?" Miroku waved his hand in front of her. 

"Huh? Oh Houshi-sama what did you say?" 

"What was it you wanted to tell me?" He asked almost growing impatient. 

"Uh, I wanted to say…that…I…have to sit down." She seated her self on a patch of grass. 

"You had to tell me that?" Miroku asked sitting in front of her

"Uh…. No." She said thinking of another diversion

"Okay, then. Now tell me. What did you have to say?" Miroku said looking generally interested.

Sango grabbed his hand and pushed his palm against her cheek. 

"Do I feel warm to you? I think I might be feverish." She said blushing slightly at his touch

"I think you picked the wrong hand to check with." Miroku glanced at his covered hand, "here." He took his left hand and pressed against her other cheek cupping her face.

"Well? Do I? " Sango asked looking into his eyes

"Do you what?" Miroku said looking at her in return

Taking what he thought to be a hint Miroku began to lean in for a kiss. Sango, surprised by his sudden forwardness, began to tilt her head away from him.

"Wha..what are you doing?" She whispered.

"What do you mean, I'm doing what you wanted. First you tell me you want to be alone, then you take me to a secluded area, you grab my hand and give that look, what do you expect?" He said pulling back and looking somewhat confused.

"Look, what look?" Sango asked, "Houshi-sama, I just felt faint and I wanted to know if I felt hot to you?"

"Trust me, that's not what you meant." He said eager to return his former intentions

"I think I of all people know what I meant." She said laughing a little at Miroku's arrogance.

"You wanted me to touch you." He said keeping his arrogant tone

"Believe me, Houshi-sama there has never been a time when I wanted you to touch me." Sango said 'What a lie' she thought immediately after.

"I find that hard to believe." Miroku tried to save his self-esteem after Sango's last comment. 

"Then how do you explain all of the slaps you have had?" She stood up 

"Easy, your embarrassed." Miroku now standing in front of her, "You don't want to admit that you like it when I touch you. Sometimes I think you even ask for it." 

"If you are trying to turn this around on me it's not going to work." She turned and started to walk away.

Miroku caught up to her. "I want you to prove it." He bluntly said

"Prove what?" Sango walked into the hut.

"Prove to me that you don't like it when I touch you." He said softly touching her arm. 

"Houshi-sama..I..feel.." Sango tried to utter something but she suddenly felt very weak

"What?" Miroku asked

Unfortunately he would receive no answer, instead Sango fainted into his arms.

"Sango?! He had a sudden burst of guilt, she really was feeling sick and he had made a total ass out of himself thinking she meant otherwise. He called her name again and slightly shook her trying to stir her. When he had no effect he ran to get help. 

************************Later****************

It really was not Sango's intention to faint, it was pure irony that her little trick actually turned into a reality. But alas, it was true. She was on the verge of leaving a tell tale slap mark on the Houshi when without warning she felt as though all the life had sucked out of her. The rest was total blackness. Until of course she started to come to. It started with the sound of muffled speech. She couldn't make out the voices. Then like a light turned on she slowly opened her eyes. It was as though she had been in darkness and was seeing the sun for the first time. It hurt, and she fought the urge to close them again. She could see she had a change of surroundings and a face came into view. 

"Sango? Are you all right?" It was Shin

Sango let out a sigh, "Where is Houshi-sama?"

Shin hid his disappointment. He could remember a time when she would ask for him and him alone. "He's not here." He responded almost coldly. 

"He is taking a bath." A servant answered. The woman walked off carrying an empty jug, Sango assumed she was going to fill with water. 

"Where exactly am I?" She asked still groggy. 

"You are in my home, I thought it best we keep you here." Shin broke out of his cold disposition and answered her warmly. 

Sango closed her eyes again. "I see."

"How do you feel?" He asked

"Unbelievably tired." 

"I was worried," Shin said brushing away her bangs with his hand. 

"Please don't. Houshi-sama might see." Sango said 

"You said yourself he wouldn't care." Shin was satisfied he caught her lie. 

"But I do." She said opening her eyes again, it was a comment that she meant to keep to herself. She tried to push herself up into a seated position. 

"Here," Shin lifted her up into his arms. 

Sango looked at him, it was hard not to have some emotions return, if even for an instant. 

The door slid open and Miroku was lead in by the woman from before, his hair still wet and uncharacteristically out of it's normal tied back position. "Sango you're awake." 

Sango turned away from Shin and looked at Miroku's disheveled appearance. She smiled lightly, "Yes, Houshi-sama." For a second she didn't recognize him. 

He sat next to her and looked her over, "Are you all right?" His eyebrows showing his concern. 

"Tired, that's all." She answered

"Yes, well I think it would be best if you stayed here for the night." Shin broke in, "If you need assistance the doctor is close by as well as myself." 

"And if you would feel more comfortable I could stay with you too." Miroku said making sure he wasn't left out of the picture. 

Sango sighed; she suddenly realized the frustration Kagome experienced when Inuyasha and Kouga fought over her. She was halfway tempted to yell sit. She wasn't used to this much attention.

"You two don't need to worry, I should be fine after a good nights rest."

"So there is nothing else I can do?" Shin asked

"No, all I want to do is rest and take a bath." Sango said

"I can help with that." Miroku suggested

Sango looked at him with suspicion, "I wasn't being lecherous, I assure you." Miroku said making a point.

"I just need to know where they are Houshi-sama" 

"I can show you where they are," the woman offered

"Do you need help walking?" Shin asked 

"I am pretty sure I can manage," Sango stood up while the two men looked on each ready to catch her if she fell. Miroku then stood next to her, "Here," he said offering her a shoulder to lean on.

"Thanks." Sango said using him for support

It was Shins turn to offer help, "Would you like me to accompany you?" 

No sooner had he finished his sentence than the Headman of the village called for his 'son'. 

"Your father calls." Sango said looking at him, Shin smiled and left. 

"This way." The woman walked a head of them.

The two walked behind her in silence. Miroku was dying to say something. He had felt foolish. 'She must blame me for not helping her, I acted like a lech when all she asked was if she had a fever.'

"Is something wrong Houshi-sama?" Sango asked 

"You shouldn't worry about me Sango. I should be worried about you." 

"I not a little girl Houshi-sama, you don't need to watch my every step." She said a small smile spreading on her face

"Your right Sango, but if I seem worried it's because I feel to blame that you are in this condition." 

"It wasn't your fault at all Houshi-sama, I don't know what caused me to faint, but I am sure it is nothing some sleep cannot cure." She stressed the non-seriousness of her condition.

"Excuse me, we are here." The woman said pointing at the bathhouse.

Sango detached herself from the Houshi and walked in. 

"Sango. If you don't mind maybe I should keep watch outside the door." Miroku called

"Houshi-sama, I don't think that's necessary…"

"You can blind fold me if it makes you feel safer." He joked

"Fine, but just because I fainted doesn't mean I can't slap you if you do anything lecherous." 

He nodded in agreement, and Sango shut the doors behind her. 

****************************************************************  
  
Yes, another chapter done. I am hoping that with the upcoming break from school that I will be able to write some more. Anyway, I would rather post longer chapters than short little ones, that is why it takes a while. Thanks for reading and please review. 


	7. slilent promises

Miroku had a full night of thinking about what had happened the other day with Sango. He had never given it much thought before but somehow she had the capacity to make him feel things (guilt being one of them) he had never felt before with any other woman. And he had to admit there were times when he had been with many women before. 

He thought back to that night at the camp when they had locked eyes. And he reaffirmed the promise he had internally made that night, he wouldn't let her know his true feelings and that would carry him through the rest of their journey together. 

'Maybe it would be better to push her away' he continued thinking, 'after all that had happened maybe it 

would be easier that way. If she felt nothing for me and vice versa, if I were to lose to the Kazanna then there would be no love loss.'

He had finally resolved that starting that day he would suppress any and all feelings for his comrade. 

'In the end that is how it will have to be, if I continue to let these moments of desire interfere with my original quest to rid my self of this curse it will only put her in harms way.' He thought back to what she had said, was it true? had there never been a time when she wanted his touch, his company? He pushed that thought away, opened his eyes and began to prepare for their departure, yet another demon to slay. 

*****************************************************************************

With the fling of her wrist and an added push of energy Sango threw her large weapon. She saw as it flew through the air at great speed and readied herself for its return. 

'It seems that I am back to my normal strength.' She thought catching her boomerang and feeling the velocity travel through her body. Throwing Hirikotsu was practice for their demon slaying mission but most of all it served as a distraction. As much as she tried to stop thinking about Miroku she couldn't. He had tried to kiss her, the scene kept running across her memory.

And with all her might she wished that she could go back and welcome his advance. Because no matter how many lecherous stunts he had pulled this one seemed…real. It was one of those moments that in hind sight could have been the best in your life, but due to fear or a lack of sanity it was lost to conscience. Sango set Hirikotsu down and sighed.

'Maybe I have been to cold to Houshi-sama.' She thought, ' It's understandable to be upset when he gropes me, but there are times when it seems he to really means to comfort me.' Another sigh escaped her lips, 'even more, maybe he actually has feelings for me.' 

After this thought she rolled her eyes, 'yeah right, the same Houshi who at the sight of a slightly attractive woman leaves into the night.' Letting her angry surge she was soon overcome with an idea. She couldn't help but wonder that if she warmed up to him he might express what, if anything, he felt inside. It was the only thing she could come up with, there was no other way to find out how he felt. She couldn't let this question go unanswered, and with new confidence in her blood she resolved to open up to Houshi-sama so that finally she could find rest in the knowledge as to wheter or not he had feelings for her. She straightened up and walked back the castle. 

"I can tell that you are back to normal, like always your awake early." Sango turned around to see Shin.

"I couldn't sleep." She answered

"I hope the accommodations weren't to blame."

"No, I just…" she was about to tell him her dilemma when a strike of common sense took hold, "never mind." 

Shin looked at her questioningly but thought it best not to ask anything.

"There is breakfast awaiting us, I think we had better eat before we leave." Shin led the way with Sango in toe. 

"Sure." 

***************************  
  
There was a still silence in the room during breakfast. Sango expected Miroku to say something to her, she thought last night had meant some progress had happened between their relationship. Yet it seemed he had hardly given any attention to her, not even a good morning or how are you. In fact he seemed to be doing this on purpose. Sango couldn't help but feel his movements were chilly towards her. They were seated next to one another and still nothing, no glance or even slight moment of recognition. Finally Sango was fed up, she leaned over and whispered in his ear, "Houshi-sama?" 

He nodded slightly in acknowledgement

"Is something wrong?" The honesty in her voice made it all the more harder for Miroku to lie. 

"No." He spoke coldly, stood up and walked out of the room. 

He felt horrible, I was torturous to treat her that way, but he assured himself it was for the better. 'Please Sango, don't make this harder, don't come after me.' He prayed to himself. He didn't want to look into her eyes and see that she truly cared. 

**********************************************  
  
Yes I know I took forever to update and yes the chapter is short but I think that right now I am in no rush to finish the story. That doesn't mean I will take long to update again, I promise I will get on the ball. That being said I will update soon, so look out for it! Thanks for reading and review if you like! ~Laters


End file.
